cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne-Marie Gerard
Anne-Marie Sharpe ''' (prev. Gerard) was the cold, estranged spouse of Harry Gerard in Cherry Hill. Her appearance came as a shock to many of the Cherry Hill residents following the neighbors belief that Harry was married to Nikki Carrigan. She was played by Michelle Forbes. In flashbacks Anne-Marie is played by Kendall Toole. '''Background Through a series of flashbacks we discover that Harry and Nikk were brought together through the downfall of their relationships. Nikki had fallen out with her boyfriend, whilst Harry and Anne-Marie remained in a loveless marriage which started after Anne-Marie was cruelly dumped at school and turned to Harry, as the marriage continued, she prioritised her work. Before long Harry and Nikki had moved their affair into cosy weekends in his holiday home, however one morning Nikki is startled to find Anne-Marie stood behind her. Anne-Marie told Nikki that she was the last in a long line of many of Harry's women and that she should not get so comfortable, Nikki retalliated by saying Harry cared for her, but Anne-Marie laughed her off. When Harry discovered the two, Anne-Marie ordered him home, realising he had been backed into a corner Harry decided to follow his orders before telling Nikki a plan that'd ensure they'd still get to see eachother. The two planned to pass themselves off as a married couplea buy a house together, due to Harry's job he'd not be at home often, so people would assume he was on business, whilst in reality he would be at home with Anne-Marie, who assumed the same when he went to visit Nikki. Nikki desperate to see Harry again, agreed. Season Two Early on in Season Two, it became clear that Nikki was apprehensive of something or someone telling Harry that she would find out. Whilst Harry seem least threatened by the mystery person, he dug into his bank account to fund the expansion of Meyer's Bridal Boutique. Following this Nikki began recieving calls from this woman, who turned out to be Anne-Marie, this lead to Nikki acting on an impusle of fear and nearly throwing herself off of Eerie Bridge in Jump, Push, Fall.Thankfully Nikki was saved by Harry in time, but whilst the two were trying to solve their problems, Anne-Marie had tracked the pair down and found the pairing together, she was surprised to hear from Harvey Desari that the two were married, storming up to the door and heckling abuse. When the neighbors asked who she was, she revealed herself as the wife of Harry. Exposing Nikki as Harry's mistress, Harry later managed to give into Anne-Marie's demands of money, but not without issuing her with divorce papers. Anne-Marie appeared unbothered and cold about Harry's own demands, but at the end of The Art Of Deception, Part 2 , she is seen sobbing in her car. Season Three When Nikki was attacked in Superheroes, she later found out that she had lost her child. Emotional and wanting revenge, Nikki's first guess was that Anne-Marie had came back to take out her own revenge on Nikki, for wrecking her marriage. Harry at Nikki's request hunted down Anne-Marie, but quickly became suspicious at the fact she had changed her company name. When he returned to Chicago to see Anne-Marie, he discovered that she had expanded her own business into floral decorating as well as having gotten married. Anne-Marie said she found someone shortly after she returned from Cherry Hill, she then confessed she was pregnant with her new partner's(Orson Sharpe) child. She apologised for the way she was in her marriage with Harry and he shortly returned to Cherry Hill to put Nikki's mind at rest.